


In The Name Of The Moon

by sparklezayn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Angst? kinda, Comedy, Crack Fic, M/M, One Shot, Sailor Moon AU, magical girl au, no smut lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-17 19:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklezayn/pseuds/sparklezayn
Summary: By day chanyeol is your run of the mill anime nerd, but by night he's a magical girl who kicks alien ass. Unfortunately for him, there aren't any powers that'll help him get his longtime crush, cute and popular, jongin.





	In The Name Of The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a new fic! It took me a month to finish this because I was busy with school lol. I got the idea for this fic when I saw a fan art of jongin in a sailor uniform which made me think of sailor moon which made me realize how bad I need a magical girl au. (I'm pretty sure there's a chankai sailor moon au already out there but oh well.) also I've been planning an exo as comic book nerds who get turned into super heroes au. I already have a good idea on what's going to happen but with school I'm not gonna have time. Also it's gonna be chaptered and kind of long so it's gonna take me a while to write. Also this fic was way easier to write than my first one, since it was my first time actually writing a story. Btw I'm on twitter @honeypotjongin lol

Being a magical girl (well teenage boy), like any job, had its pros and cons. The disadvantages: no pay, a long list of absences at school (his usual excuse was "I need to go to the bathroom" and showing up 2 hours later) and hiding the fact he was a cool as fuck super hero but not being able to tell anyone. Juggling his social, school and magical boy life was pretty hard. But the advantages were he got super powers, which were cool but pretty much useless in his daily life and being a local celebrity (he even got to be on the 6 o'clock news!). 

Unfortunately, magical powers from another dimension certainly didn't help with asking out his long time crush, jongin. He had first met him in middle school, when kyungsoo had asked if jongin could sit with them at lunch and chanyeol had been infatuated ever since. Sadly, in all those years, he hadn't had much progress with him. He was hopelessly awkward and always managed to embarrass himself. It also didn't help that jongin was extremely popular. Once they had gotten to high school, jongin, being attractive, friendly and on the soccer team, was well liked and became friends with the popular kids. He was loyal though and still hung out with kyungsoo and chanyeol from time to time. 

Chanyeol was in his third period, listening (not really because he had history with jongin so he had to seize the only class he had with his crush by staring at the back of his head) to something about the Cold War, even though they talk about the Cold War every fucking year. His eyes wandered to the window, planning to stare dramatically out of it like in an anime protagonist. 

Half an hour passed by with him staring out the window and staring at the back of jongin's head. He was thinking about wanting to run his fingers through his hair and wondering how he always managed to get it looking silky and soft. 

His eyes were drifting back to the window when he jumped from his seat, hitting his knee on the desk. Outside the window was a small tabby cat, which was weird considering chanyeol's class was on the second floor. 

The cat, floating outside the window, was xiumin. The one who had introduced him into the whole magical boy life style. He served as a mentor of sorts but didn't really do any mentoring and mostly nagged. He was practically a third parent. 

Chanyeol looked around to see if no one else noticed the floating cat but everyone was paying attention to the lesson or pretending to pay attention and playing on their phones under their desks. 

From seemingly out of nowhere, he heard the tabby's voice. (The whole telepathy thing took some time to getting used to but now came as second nature, even if he still thought it was weird, the fact there was a talking cat inside his head.)

"Chanyeol, there are people in danger. You must transform into sailor mars and leave this instant."

"This is the third time I've left in the middle of class and it's only Tuesday!"

"There's a bank heist and they have hostages. Would you stop whining and just go!"

"Fine but what about baekhyun? Can't he go?"

"Baekhyun's in the middle of a test and It's not like you were paying attention anyways. You were probably staring at the back of jongin's head and thinking of something cheesy." 

He wasn't wrong about that. "I'm going! Now would you stop talking!" 

At least it was just a robbery and not some alien trying to steal his life force or something. People were way easier to deal with, for the most part.

 

 

 

"Hey, big ears! Are you even listening?" 

Chanyeol lifted his head from the table and looked up at baekhyun. 

It was Saturday morning and he was exhausted from the day before. The bank robbery had been easy but last night xiumin had woken him up from his slumber, where he had been dreaming of kissing jongin in the rain (chanyeol admits it, his subconscious is cheesy as fuck), to go fight some over lord from a planet he didn't know about. And of course he wanted to take over Earth. He and baekhyun stayed up till 4 am, trying to defeat him.

Baekhyun was energetic as usual (the boy never seemed to get tired) but chanyeol was exhausted from two fights in one day. The only good thing that came from yesterday was seeing, the other magical boy who fights crime in his city, sailor moon. He loved seeing him in his blue skirt and thigh high boots. Like jongin he was tan and had brown hair too. Chanyeol guesses that's his type. 

Once in a while the other sailor boy would drop by and help chanyeol. This time he had rescued his useless friend, baekhyun, while chanyeol turned the villain to dust. 

Right now, though, he's currently sitting in a booth now with his crush (no thanks to kyungsoo) and he looks like shit. His hair is a mess and there are bags under his eyes. It also didn't help that he could barely stay awake. Apparently, his best friend had failed to inform him that he invited his crush to Denny's with them. 

"Sailor mars was on the news yesterday." Jongin said, with a mouth full of pancakes. 

Kyungsoo glanced mischievously at chanyeol. "Oh really? Who'd he save this time?"

"He saved some hostages in a bank heist. Isn't he so brave?" He sighed dreamily.

"Yeah sure..." Baekhyun pointed his fork at jongin. "Is he like your celebrity crush or something?" Baekhyun was a menace, who loved to mess with chanyeol.

"Yeah, I guess. He's really cute and heroic. How could I not like him?!" Jongin was flushed pink and pouting.

Chanyeol was about to have a heart attack from cuteness overload. 

Kyungsoo then proceeded to laugh (wheeze) for five minutes because apparently the idea of liking chanyeol was hilarious. "I guess but he's not exactly my type." Chanyeol seriously started to regret spilling the beans to kyungsoo two years ago. It had been really stupid how he found out. Chanyeol had just finished saving people from a burning building when he had shown up to kyungsoo's house to work on a project, still in his sailor suit.

"Well I think he's amazing. I'd like to meet him one day." 

Chanyeol started choking on his omelette and kyungsoo began to wheeze again. 

He desperately wanted to tell him that he was sailor mars but knew he couldn't. Xiumin had prohibited him from telling anyone about his powers unless the other person was also a magical girl or boy. (No specific reason, it was just some rule he made up because it would break the typical hero cliché and aliens could attack his loved ones, no big deal.)

Being a magical boy sucked.

 

 

 

"I'm sailor mars and I'm here to serve a piping hot cup of justice!" Chanyeol yelled at the old lady, who had tentacles instead of limbs. She was definitely in the top five weirdest aliens he's ever encountered. (She was a close second to the alien that was entirely made of eyeballs.)

The seemingly innocent senior citizen had actually been hypnotizing people with her freshly made, chocolate ship cookies and chanyeol was there to put a stop to it. 

He threw a tray of cookies at her, hitting her right in the face, but she immediately stood up, unaffected. "What the fuck? You aren't supposed to be this badass!" 

His friend, baekhyun, was being useless, as usual. He was one of the countless people who were under the grandma's spell. He had put a cookie in his mouth but once he realized what the cookies did to you, it was too late. 

The old lady threw the tray he had thrown earlier back in his direction, hitting him on the chest. He was about to get up, when someone grabbed his arm and pulled him up. 

"Hey princess." 

Sailor moon (or kai, as he preferred to be called) looked at him smirking. He had his usual sailor outfit. A short skirt and thigh high boots. He guessed he was staring too long because kai then said, "You like the view?" He raised an eyebrow and smiled knowingly. "N-no!" He blushed. Chanyeol loved and hated him. He'll admit his confidence and teasing was kinda hot (He looked really good in the sailor uniform too.) but he liked boys who were sweet and gentle, like jongin. In his mind, jongin always came first.

He had completely forgotten the senior citizen, until she started to screech and wave her tentacles around. 

"Don't worry about it, baby. I'll take care of her." He winked and teleported away. 

Chanyeol was watching him fight and thinking about how his top showed off his muscles, how his tight boots squeezed his thighs and how his short skirt showed off his long legs. Never mind, Chanyeol was already starting to get hard. Even in life threatening situations he had the amazing ability to be horny. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anything that could kill his boner. 

He tried to concentrate. A kitten stuck in a tree. Okay, that's sad. But wait? Kai in kitten ears. Shit! He was getting harder and the stone was already reaching his hips. It was too late he could already feel the blood leaving his brain and going south.

But while he was closing his eyes, concentrating on trying to get rid of his hard on, the elderly lady materialized an ocean of cookies out of thin air. He didn't even see the big wave of cookies crashing towards him.

He was buried under a mountain of cookies, waiting for kai to hurry up and defeat her but then he heard a recognizable scream. 

He panicked. He used his flames to melt the cookies over him and pushed his way out. The color drained from his face when he had finally gotten out of the pile of cookies. 

Now, chanyeol had never considered himself kinky. Who doesn't have a list of weird stuff that turns them on? Yeah he watched hentai and was into kitty and master foreplay but there were much weirder things that people were into. But he was pretty sure he had just discovered a new kink. 

Kai was wrapped in the grandma's many tentacles. The tentacles had lifted his skirt, torn his shirt and one was wrapped around his neck. He was all wet from tentacle slime and looked at chanyeol with tears in his eyes. He whined and called his name, "Chanyeol..." He just about lost it and he was pretty sure his dick just twitched. 

But then kai screamed in pain and suddenly chanyeol was thinking with his brain instead of his dick. 

"Stop manhandling him! This is supposed to be pg-13, you perverted old lady!"

He materialized his Crystal Mars Wand (Which was pink, with a red orb on the top, it was cute and shot out balls of fire. It was his favorite weapon.) and yelled, "I call upon the power of mars to send your ass back to the retirement home!" 

He shot a ball of fire from his wand and she was suddenly in flames. He ran towards kai and pulled him out of the grasps of her tentacles. 

"Thanks for saving me."

"No problem. You've saved me plenty of times before."

Kai got a look in his eyes and said, "I should at least give you something in return. I'll do whatever you ask me to." He purred. 

Chanyeol was dumb but he wasn't that dumb. "I already have someone."

Kai looked disappointed for a second but then brightened up. "I was thinking buying you a cup of ramen. What did you think I meant?" 

"O-oh uh." He stammered.

"I'm just kidding. I did mean it like that. I didn't know that you were taken though." He scratched behind his ear, nervously.

"I'm not taken. At least not yet... I'm working on it!"

Kai sighed. "Well good luck. I'll be waiting if it doesn't work out." 

He reached for his hand and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on it. Chanyeol blushed and before he could say anything, kai disappeared in a cloud of smoke and had already teleported away. 

Chanyeol decided to head home and test his new jack off material. 

 

 

After weeks of talking to himself and xiumin telling to "Just ask him already! I'm tired of hearing your horny, hormonal self complain all the time!" He had decided to ask jongin out. If he said no then it was no big deal. He'd just avoid him for the rest of his life and never look him in the eyes ever again. 

He even bought a small bouquet of flowers to give him at the beginning of history. 

He was so nervous he had to pee. 

He was about to walk into the restroom, when he heard a familiar voice, jongin's and kyungsoo's.

"I like him so much but he's not interested. He already told me he liked someone else."

"Maybe you should start focusing on someone else? What about Chanyeol? He's cute and seems to like you." Thank you god for giving me a friend like kyungsoo, Chanyeol thought. 

"He's okay but I just can't get over him. I like him way too much. I rather wait and see my chances." Chanyeol's heart sank to the floor. 

He threw away the flowers and ran out of school. 

 

 

 

Chanyeol was sitting on a park bench with xiumin on his lap. "Chanyeol, you should go back to school."

"I don't want to. I don't want to see anyone right now, and I really don't want to run into jongin." 

He had just finished crying his eyes out. All he had now was a runny nose and irritated eyes.

"Why don't you take up kai's offer? He did say he'd wait for you."

"It's not the same, though. Jongin is so sweet and caring. He's the only one I want. I thought I at least had a chance with him." He couldn't help but wonder who was the lucky person who jongin had a crush on. Whoever they were he hoped they knew how lucky they were.

Xiumin licked his hand. "Why don't you buy ice cream and we can eat it together."

Chanyeol sniffled and laughed. "You just want an excuse to eat."

"That too."

"Alright."

They took a bus to the nearest Walmart. Apparently, they were having a sale, which explained why it was so crowded on a Friday afternoon. People were furiously throwing piles of groceries into their already full carts. 

Chanyeol had went straight to the frozen isle to get his cookies n cream ice cream. He just wanted to get his comfort food and get the hell out of there, to suffer alone and watch a bad romcom in his room. 

All the lines were long as hell, so long he couldn't even see the front of the line. The lines kept on getting longer and seemed to not move at all. 

Chanyeol was patiently waiting in line when he heard a scream. No one else seemed to hear anything because of how loud the store was but one of his many powers included super hearing, which was very useful. He got out of the line and went towards, where the scream came from. 

At the last check out counter, stood a customer made of stone. It would've looked like one of those dramatic Greek statues, if it weren't for the box of pop tarts still in her hands. 

Next to the statue was a large, balding man with a name tag that said "manager." 

Chanyeol knew exactly what was going on.

"Now is that any way to treat a customer?"

The man with the egg head turned to him and smiled, showing a mouth full of sharp teeth. Gross, he thought.

"And what are you going to do about it?" He said in a deep, growling voice. 

"In the name of mars and everything good, I'm gonna beat your ass!"

He transformed in the crowded grocery store, which wasn't the smartest thing he's ever done, considering it's supposed to be a secret (he's never been the best at making smart decisions in high pressure situations, or any situation really, which was ironic considering he was a superhero, kind of). But there was no point in calling baekhyun, because by the time he would get there all the shoppers would be turned into stone. 

The old man shot a beam at chanyeol but he skillfully dodged his attack. When the manager hesitated for a second he took the opportunity and got out his Crystal Mars Wand.

Just when chanyeol was about to yell another cheesy one liner and finally get rid of the asshole, the bald man shot a stray beam into a line of people. 

Chanyeol's eyes followed where the beam was heading, straight towards, jongin. Wait, Chanyeol thought, jongin?! There was no way he didn't see him transform just then. He had never thought his day could get worse.

Chanyeol shook his head and remembered that his crush was about to get turned into stone. 

He ran towards jongin and jumped in front of him, just in time for the beam to hit him instead.

"Chanyeol?!"

Jongin was now leaning over him, staring at his feet, that were slowly turning into gray stone. 

"I'm so sorry Chanyeol." 

"It's fine." 

"No it's not. You're an idiot! You didn't have to do that." His eyes were filling up with tears.

"I really don't mind turning into stone for someone I love." The stone had kept on spreading and now from the knee down he couldn't move at all. 

Jongin's eyes widened and then he stood up. 

"No. I shouldn't have waited around. I didn't want to transform because I didn't want you to see me but I'm not gonna let you turn into stone." Chanyeol was confused. But everything became clearer when he saw jongin surrounded by a ball of light and glitter. 

His regular clothes were now replaced with the signature outfit of every magical girl and boy. Jongin was sailor moon. And if Chanyeol wasn't so shocked he'd say something but the other was already teleporting towards the evil manager. 

While jongin was busy kicking the alien guy in the face, chanyeol was thinking about how he had just admitted that he loved him. 

He was seriously considering taunting the walmart manager, so he could just disintegrate him right there and get it over with. Then he saw jongin disappear.

The Walmart manager looked around, confused as to what the hell just happened. Jongin suddenly appeared over him and slammed his foot onto the top of his shiny egg head. 

With the manager on the floor, he took out his Silver Moon Compact and finished him off. The only thing left of him was a name tag on a pile of dust. 

The stone started crumbling and leaving chanyeol free to move again.

Jongin teleported over to him and held out his hand, helping chanyeol up. "Thanks, again, for saving me."

Chanyeol blushed. "I didn't really do much. You're the one who beat the bad guy." 

"Yeah but you protected me. I didn't even notice that his beam was going to hit me. What you did was sweet." Jongin's cheeks were pink and he stared shyly, at the ground. 

"W-well it was nothing." Chanyeol laughed nervously, like an idiot. 

There was an awkward pause of silence. Until jongin cleared his throats and spoke up, "Um, did you mean what you said earlier? About protecting the person you love?" He looked up at him with puppy eyes. Chanyeol's heart felt like it was going to rip in two. Also he wanted to die because in a moment of passion, he had confessed without thinking. (It was probably because of all of the adrenaline.)

"Yeah, I really like you. I have since kyungsoo introduced me to you." 

"Really? I never noticed. I'm kind of dense." 

"It's okay... I was actually planning on asking you out, on a date." Now chanyeol was blushing. 

"Why didn't you?"

"I didn't think you'd say yes."

"Well in all honesty, I really liked sailor mars but I liked you too. It's just that I thought I only like you because you reminded me of sailor mars and I didn't think that was fair to you," He laughed, "but it turns out you were the same person!"

Chanyeol's cheeks got redder and his heart was beating unhealthily faster. He couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. "I thought the same thing about you! Except my crush was you."

He then realized that he had unknowingly rejected his crush. He groaned, "The person I was waiting for was you! I can't believe I unintentionally rejected you." He covered his face with his hands. 

He laughed and his eyes turned into cute little crescents. "It's fine. You can make it up to me." 

"How?"

"Anything you want, princess." He smirked.

"Well, I was gonna buy ice cream and watch a movie. Wanna join me?" 

"I was thinking more of you kissing me as my reward but that's fine too."

"I mean we can uh kiss too..." 

Jongin suddenly grabbed his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss. His lips were soft and plush, just like he had always thought they'd be like. The kiss was deep and sweet. Chanyeol couldn't help smiling. He didn't think it could get any better than this. 

 

 

Things did, in fact, get better. They were officially a couple. Chanyeol had asked jongin if they could make it official and, of course, he squealed and said yes. (Kyungsoo had been relieved since things would no longer be awkward between his two best friends.)

They tried to spend all the spare time they had together. It was hard getting alone time when they had to fight villains (jongin had joined him and baekhyun's little team of magical boys), do homework, chanyeol was busy with the anime club and jongin was busy with soccer practice.

Despite all that, they still went on dates. Sometimes it was fighting an alien overlord or roller skating and Olive Garden. Or it would just be chanyeol going to one of jongin's soccer games and cheering him on, like the obnoxious boyfriend he was.

Today was one of those weekends, where chanyeol would go to cheer him on. Jongin would turn to him every once in a while to blow hearts at him and, of course, chanyeol caught them all. 

After the game, jongin ran towards chanyeol, enveloping him in a sweaty hug.

"You're dripping in sweat." He pinched his nose.

"You don't actually mind." Jongin smiled and stared up at him through his eyelashes. 

"You're right but how am I gonna take you out for hamburgers when you smell like body odor? They'd kick us out." 

"I'm so hungry though!" Jongin whined.

"Shower first or I'm not taking you."

"Fine." 

Jongin was doing his usual pout and sad puppy eyes. Chanyeol thought it was adorable and leaned in to give him a quick peck on the lips. His boyfriend's pout now turned into a smile and he giggled, cutely. Chanyeol brought him into a bear hug, not caring that he was now gonna smell like sweat too. 

Their sweet moment was interrupted by xiumin, who was clawing at chanyeol's leg to get his attention. 

"What is it?"

"There's a meteor heading towards earth that'll destroy half the planet, in about 10 minutes. Hamburgers will have to wait."

Chanyeol broke away from jongin and asked, "Do you consider destroying a meteor and saving earth a date?"

"I consider anything a date, as long as I'm with you." 

"We're so cheesy. You know that right?"

"Yeah but I like it."

"Me too."

Jongin got on his tippy toes to kiss his cheek and held onto chanyeol's hand as he teleported them away from the soccer field. 

Maybe being a magical boy wasn't so bad after all.


End file.
